


Touch My Body

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: WWE Raw - Fandom, WWE Smackdown Live
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Touching, celebrating, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Randy loves the way Shinsuke moves..can't get enough of touching his body..
Relationships: Nakamura Shinsuke/Randy Orton
Kudos: 5





	Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinQueen021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen021/gifts).



> A late birthday gift for one of my greatest followers and a good friend..Not as raunchy as I was going for but..there is always next time ;)

Touch My Body

Randy glared at the man across from him, jealous rage making his hands twitch. “Why is it every time we go somewhere there is someone trying to molest you?”

Shinsuke frowned, a small downward tilt of his lips as he shook his head. “It's not as if I ask for it, do you believe I enjoy the attention?”

“Yes, you fucking enjoy the attention or you wouldn't bring me with you. You already know how I'm going to react.” Randy watched as Shinsuke picked up his drink and slowly took a sip. “You're always pushing your god damn limits, Shin.”

Leaning back in his chair, Shinsuke studied Randy in silence. He would admit that a jealous Randy was a turn on for him but tonight... “You know I would not do that tonight. We are out celebrating, why would I wish for you to be upset?” Shin sighed at the angry glare, stomach fluttering in worry. Leaning forward, he held the wild, violent gaze. “Not tonight, Randy, not when I simply wish for _you_ to touch me.” He watched as Randy's jaw clenched, the action alerting Shinsuke to what the other was thinking. “Come dance with me, Randy.”

Standing, Shinsuke waited for the other, a small smile curving his lips as he watched Randy slowly stand. “Let me show you just how much I enjoy your touch.”

Randy took a deep breath as he followed Shinsuke. After a year of dating, he was still unable to control his jealousy. Randy had tried to rationalize it until he'd finally been forced to admit his feelings. He hated anyone touching his partner.

Especially the overly handsy people who liked to let their fingers roam. Fingers that traced soft, tan skin covering strong, sinewy muscle. Hiding his displeasure, Randy allowed Shiksuke to maneuver them through the crush of dancers. He wasn't adverse to the dancing as much as he was to the people around them.

When the music started, Randy watched Shinsuke, a smile curving his lips at how his partner moved. Shinsuke moved like water, his body was whip lean and beautiful. Slowly following the other's lead, Randy chuckled as he let the feel of the music take over. Holding the smiling gaze in front of him, Randy pulled Shinsuke closer.

They moved together, bodies barely touching but close enough for them feel the heat of the other. The music was a hard beat, the bass making their hearts thump in time with it. When the notes changed their steps changed. Shinsuke slowly moved closer to Randy, holding the bright, piercing blue gaze. He loved dancing with Randy. It was an experience he enjoyed above everything.

Their first date had been dancing and coffee after. Randy hadn’t been sure what to do but was glad Shinsuke enjoyed himself. Much as he did now, he moved against Randy, body hard and lean but graceful. Almost sensual to the point he mimicked having sex. It drove Randy wild, holding the firm body close as Shinsuke moved. “Shin..”

Shinsuke smiled up at Randy. He loved the way Randy looked at him. The bright, intent blue gaze always made Shinsuke feel important. As if the only thing Randy cared about was him. “Do you wish to leave already?” He knew Randy wasn’t a fan of clubs but he came because Shinsuke asked it of him. “If you are ready, we can leave.”

Randy shook his head, aware that Shin was trying to give him a way out. “Not yet, not until our song comes on.”

Shinsuke smiled, stomach fluttering at the soft statement. “I did not think..”

“That I would remember our anniversary? Come on, Shin, you mean the world to me. I’d never forget the day you agreed to go out with me.” Randy grinned at the flushed face, heart racing at the soft look. “I'd never do anything to make you unhappy.”

Shinsuke smiled, eyes closing as the music changed. Every year they came back to the club. Back to the one place where Randy had asked Shinsuke to making things serious. “You have never made me unhappy, Randy. As long as we are together my life is full and complete.”

Randy nodded, slowly pressing their foreheads together. “You agreed to be my partner, does that mean if I ask you to marry me, you will agree to be my husband?”

Pulling back in surprise, Shin looked up at Randy. “What..what are you saying, Randy? Marry you, I..” He broke off as Randy kneeled in front of him, a small red box in his hand.

“Watashi wa anata ga inakute mo watashinojinsei wa dō naru ka o mitekimashita. Nakamura Shinsuke, kimi nashide wa i rarenai. Meiyo o kurete kekkon shite kuremasen ka? Watashi no otto ni natte, kono jinsei no nokori o sugoshite kudasai.” (I have seen what my life would be like with and without you. I do not wish to be without you, Shinsuke Nakamura. Would you do me the honor and marry me? Be my husband, spend the rest of this life..)

Shinsuke stared at Randy, eyes wide as he looked from the smiling man to the ring held out to him. “Randy..” The ring glinted at him, teasing him with the promises offered if he took the ring. Looking up, Shinsuke let out a soft breath, a wide smile curving his lips. It was the promise in the eyes of the man in front of him that made Shin answer. “Hai, Randi ōton, watashi wa anata to kekkon shimasu.” (Yes, Randy Orton, I will marry you.)

Randy grinned, standing as everyone around them clapped. “Guess which song will be played at the reception?” He chuckled as Shin laughed, dark gaze bright with pleasure. “Now, only I will forever be allowed to touch this body.” His grin turned wicked at the blush slowly filling Shinsuke's cheeks. “You know, if we leave now, I can get started on..”

Shinsuke flushed, face hot as he pulled Randy off of the dance floor and towards the exit. “It is because of _how_ you touch me, I said yes.” He grinned at the flush that spread across Randy's cheeks as he wiggled his fingers. “Come, show me again exactly just how much you enjoy touching my body.”


End file.
